Story:Star Trek: Helena/Voyage of the Defiant/Chapter 3
Captain's log stardate 53989.4. We've been at Starbase 306 for six weeks now studying the lost vessel USS Defiant that went missing in 2268, ever since I was a cadet and now I'm getting a chance to walk the decks of the ship. In the Captain's quarters on board the Defiant Jason is studying the records of the Defiant prior to it's disappearance, when Typhuss walks into the quarters. Hey Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss greets him as well. Hi Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. I've been reviewing the Captain's log of the former Captain before they all went crazy and killed each other, so far it's pretty simple patrolling Klingon space meeting new life that sort of thing wonder what they would say if they saw the Federation allied with the Klingon Empire Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, they would be shocked says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Yeah they would be shocked I've downloaded most of his personal logs but there's one that's locked down and can't seem to find the back door to access it Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to the monitor. Did you try using his personal acesss code says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason inputs the access code. I'm in starting download again Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks around the quarters. We should have the Defiant refurbish, the Empire altered the ship to look like a Imperial Starfleet ship says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him then sees an article of clothing. Is this what the Empire do with their females sex them up? Jason says as he shows the sexy night wear. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Maybe? Jason says as he looks at him. Typhuss sees two glass cups and scans the one that was on the floor with a tricorder. This glass was poisoned and the DNA on it is Jonathan Archer's says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. The Captain's woman murders the Captain brutal Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss mentioned about Tanner's medical report on the autopsy of Archer. Doctor Tanner's report confirms that Archer was poisoned says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Damn Jason says as he looks at him. Helena to Captain Tyson Commander Core says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Susan Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Sir we just received a signal from Starfleet Outpost J-13 a fleet of Xindi-Suliban warships are heading this way, they'll be here in 30 minutes Commander Core says over the com. Both Typhuss and Jason look at each other in shock. We don't have a fleet here, we are in trouble says Typhuss as he looks at Jason.